My Name Is Earl Wiki:Disclaimer
MY NAME IS EARL WIKI MAKES NO GUARANTEE OF VALIDITY My Name is Earl Wiki is an online open-content collaborative encyclopedia about the NBC show, that is, an encyclopedia that anyone can edit. The structure of the project allows anyone with an Internet connection and a Web browser to alter its content. Please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by professionals or is accurate or reliable information. That is not to say that you will not find valuable and accurate information in Earl Wiki; much of the time you will. However, Earl Wiki'' cannot guarantee the validity of the information found here.' The content of any given article may recently have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone whose opinion does not correspond with the state of knowledge in the relevant fields. ::'None of the authors, contributors, sponsors, administrators, sysops, or anyone else connected with Wikia, or Earl Wiki in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages.' No contract; limited license Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual ''Earl Wiki contributors, any project administrators, sysops or anyone else who is in any way connected with this project subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of Earl Wiki or any of its agents, members, organizers or other users. There is '''no agreement or understanding between you and ''Earl Wiki regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the GNU Free Documentation Licence (GFDL); neither is anyone at Earl Wiki responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on Earl Wiki or any of its associated projects. Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited in the articles of the Earl Wiki encyclopedia are the property of their respective owners. My Name is Earl and NBC, are registered trademarks of NBC. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these Earl Wiki articles under the GFDL licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated Earl Wiki and Wikia sites are neither endorsed nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights and as such Earl Wiki can not grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. Jurisdiction and legality of content Publication of information found in Earl Wiki may be in violation of the laws of the country or jurisdiction from where you are viewing this information. The Earl Wiki database is stored on a server in the State of Florida in the United States of America, and is maintained in reference to the protections afforded under local and federal law. Laws in your country or jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. Earl Wiki does not encourage the violation of any laws; and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws, should you link to this domain or use, reproduce, or republish the information contained herein. Thank you for taking the time to read this page, and please enjoy your use of Earl Wiki. Disclaimer